The Dogs Tricks the Driver
(That morning) (Fagin drives the scooter) (Horn Weakly Honking) Fagin: This is the big one. We've got two days to do or die. (Honking) Dodger, you keep an eye on the new kid. Show him the ropes. I don't wanna put any undue pressure on you, but... as you march off to do your duty, I want you to keep one thing in mind: (Crash) Fagin: (continues) Dead men do not buy dog food! So, big smiles and get out there... and fetch! (Engine Starts) (All Coughing) Franklin's Grandma: We can go to the twin towers. Franklin: (happily) I can't hardly wait. Jack: And after that, we can go to McDonald's. Rabbit: That sounds good, cuz. Dodger: Good luck. If Mr. Sykes don't see some cold, hard cash soon, we are Doberman chow. Come on. We'll start on Columbus Avenue. Kitten: What kind of work do we do anyway? Dodger: Investment banking, man. (Grunts) Didn't you read about us in the Wall Street Journal? Kitten: Really? Francis: Yes. Captains of Industry. Gosh! Kitten: Can I be one too? Dodger: Hey. When you got your pals, you got all ya need. Kitten: Okay, Dodge. Rita: We gotta clean you up, child, and give you some on-the-job training. (sings) Ooo, yeah Now listen up You got a lot to learn And if you don't learn you don't eat (The dog yelps) But if you're tough and always use your head You'll be right at home on the street When you got talent everything is free Watch how we do things Ooo, I guarantee You're gonna see how the best survive We make an art out of staying alive If you do just as you're told These are streets of gold Every boulevard is a miracle mile You'll take the town and you'll take it with style (Growling) (Dogs growling] If you play it brave and bold (Dog yelping) These are streets of gold (The kitten yapping) - Laughing (All Grunting) Dodger: Hello? What have we here? Tito: All right! A chauffeur shuffle! Dodger: Listen up. Einstein, gimme a fender bender at two lights. Einstein: Yeah. Dodger: Tito. You're in charge of electronics. Rita and I'll work the crowd. Fran-cis. Francis: I know. My public awaits. Kitten: Hey, but what about me? What do I do? Dodger: You help Tito. Tito: All right! Come on, gato. Uncle Tito will show you how it's done. Dodger: Ready? Go! Franklin: Fancy something to eat Bear? Bear: Well yeah, I am rather hungry, so let's go to McDonald's. Dany: The judge and I will come with you. Pom: We three are coming too. Come on guys. Flora: Right behind you. Alexander: Wait for us. Jenny: Winston, listen to this. "After a little sightseeing, we left Paris by car... for the con... confer..." Winston: Conference, Jennifer. Jenny: Oh, yes. Conference. "...in Rome on Wednesday. Jenny, I'm afraid your father and I won't be able to make it." Winston: Is there anything wrong, Jenny? Are your parents all right? Jenny: They're staying longer. Winston: Oh, don't worry. I-I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday. Jenny: No. (Sighs) (Horn Honking) (Banging when Einstein hits his head) Jenny: What was that? Winston: I, I don't know. But, but now, don't be alarmed. (Horn Honks) I'll be right back. Einstein: Run, Sparky. Go find Bumper. (Clears throat and then moaning and playing dead) (Tito and the kitten sneak into the car) Winston: Why me? Today of all days. Tito: Hey, check it out, man. Beep, beep. (Chuckles) Hey, forget Fagin, man. Let's take this baby to Atlantic City. Winston: What have I done? Poor thing. Woman:You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Winston: I'm sure he's just fine. Woman: Harming that poor... Winston: Probably just a little stunned. Run along, little fellow. Go on, now. Shoo. (Francis moaning) Kitten: Hey, Tito. What can I do? Tito: Well, uh... Why don't you be a lookout, man. Yeah, that's it. Be a lookout. Kitten: Okay. What is a lookout? Tito: Aye! Look, just look out the window. Make sure it's still daylight, okay? (Tito grunting) (Window sliding down) Kitten: Hey. Hey, Tito. Tito, there's somethin' back there. Tito: Hey, stop hasslin' me, man. I only got one more wire, okay? (Grunting) Kitten: But... B-But... (Car starts) (Tito screaming) (Tito, with the source around him, flies out of the car) Winston: What's goin' on here? (Francis licks him and leaves) Dodger: Let's get outta here! (Tito hits the trash cans like a pinball) (He lands on the ground and the source hits on the lamppost and the lightbulb lands on Einstein's head and he shakes his head) Jenny: Oh, you poor kitty. Here. Let me help you. Winston: (panting) Jenny... are you all right? Dodger: Where's the kid? Tito: (Coughing) He must still be in the car, man. Rita: Oh, that poor little kid. Dodger: You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito! Tito: (coughing) Yeah. Well, it's hard to watch anything... when you're getting barbecued, man. What are we gonna do, Dodge? Dodger: Tito, come with me. The rest of you we... Get back to Fagin. Beaver: Me, Badger, Skunk and Raccoon will go with you and Tito. Goose, Fox and Rabbit, I want you to go with the others back to Fagin's. Rabbit: And Snail can go see how Franklin and Bear are getting on. Snail: If I must. (Meanwhile, in McDonald's) Bear: Hi. May I have seven cheeseburgers please? Two bacon double cheeseburgers and one of everything else. Cashier: Yes, young sir. Anything else? Franklin: May I have seven chocolate milkshakes please? Cashier: Yes. Anything else? Flora: Three strawberry milkshakes please. Cashier: Very good young lady. Anything else? Franklin: Nope. That'll do it. Cashier: Ok, it's going to be $47.58. Franklin's mom: I will pay for that, honey. (Franklin's mom pays the lunch) Cashier: (offering her the receipt) Your guest number 47 will be called. (Franklin and Bear went to the spot to wait for the meal) Franklin: So Bear, which burger's mine? Bear: I ordered you a bacon double cheeseburger, and the same one for myself, along one of all the other five also for me. Franklin: And where did Dodger and his gang go? Bear: Maybe they are stealing the money or something. Franklin: But that isn't right. Dogs shouldn't have stolen things. Alexander: And how come Bear, how you ordered seven milkshakes for yourself? Bear: Actually Alexander, the seventh one's for Franklin. Flora: Then why are you having six? Bear: Because I really like eating a lot of food. Klaus: Is that so? Franklin: Anyways, what did you two gnomes get for yourself? Klaus: Ah, I'm just having a cup of lemonade. Dany: Me too. Snail: Franklin, Bear. I need to tell you something. Did you hear that Oliver has been taken by the limousine he and Tito were trying to sabotage? Bear: Really Snail? Franklin: That can't be good. We must do something about him. Snail: But the others already split up to find him. And some of them are now with Rita, Francis and Einstein heading back to Fagin's houseboat. Bear: And what happened to Tito now? Snail: It's a long story. Besides, I think he and Dodger are on their way to where the limousine is going. Franklin: Well then, Bear and I will catch up with the others just as soon as we've had our lunch, okay? Snail: Sure guys, just take all the time you need and do as you please. Pom: Flora, Alexander and I will come with you Snail. We'll have our strawberry milkshakes on the way. Bear: Good luck you three. Franklin: Good luck to you to Snail. Snail: Thanks, Franklin. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts